


Day 6: Wearing the other clothes

by metsonali



Series: 30 days with Nett [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lori is mentioned, M/M, Morey just bc I love them, Sharing Clothes, So yeah, and feel like they are the caring couple type, currently being sleep deprivet, i forgot my english, i'm confused in spanish, i'm i disapointed for myself, idk how a feel about this one, mention of nightmares, nolan's a worry bf, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metsonali/pseuds/metsonali
Summary: It wasn’t different for Brett, he would get comfort wearing Nolan’s hoodies, it didn’t happen often, because he would rather be being with Nolan than one of his hoodies.Pd: the parts of this series don’t follow an order so it don’t matter if you haven’t read the others
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Nolan/Brett Talbot
Series: 30 days with Nett [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024398
Kudos: 6





	Day 6: Wearing the other clothes

**Author's Note:**

> idk how I feel about this one:( it shorter than the others so there is that. I'm thinking about going back to write in Spanish and then translate the whole thing, it takes longer but idk I think is better 
> 
> Happy reading!:)

It wasn’t that common for them to wear the other clothes; it was limited to certain occasions. When Nolan was staying over at Brett’s, or when throw the day start getting cold and he always forgot to check the weather before going out and Brett knowing this, would pack a hoodie for him.

So, it wasn’t weird seeing Nolan in the hoodies of the taller one or oversize ones, his own hoodies were big for him, he would get some type of comfort being in clothes that were too big for him.

It wasn’t different for Brett, he would get comfort wearing Nolan’s hoodies, it didn’t happen often, because he would rather be being with Nolan than one of his hoodies.

He would wear them when he was having a bad day and didn’t share that many classes with Nolan, or when the smaller one has a test and would spend the whole weekend studying, Brett got banned for those weekends, so on Friday after school Nolan would give to him his hoodie.

The first time Brett asks for a hoodie was weird for him, but later Lori explains it was because of the scent, in words of Lori Nolan’s scent was somehow the same for him to wear big hoodies, bringing comfort and a feeling of safeness, so he would always give up of his hoodie if it was for Brett.

“Hey, Nolan!” closing the door of his locker and turning around to see Mason and Corey walking in his direction

“hey”

“It’s Brett okay?” was the first thing that Mason say when they arrive next to him

“I think so, something happened?”

“Um, he is wearing your lacrosse team hoodie,” said Corey following Mason, “we thought it was his but when we say hi and he turns around to go to class we saw your name” clearly they were somewhat unsure talking about this.

It wasn’t a secret that Brett wore his hoodies for comfort or when he was having a bad day, but they never talk about it, mostly because Brett wasn’t fond of it and he would limit his interaction with the rest of the puppy pack when he was wearing Nolan’s hoodie at school.

So, they would reach to Nolan since he was the only one Brett wouldn’t avoid, to ask if the taller one was okay.

“He is wearing my hoodie?” okay, now he was confused because the other would always reach out to him on those days

“You didn’t know?”

“No, it’s Tuesday, we don’t have classes together, I haven’t seen him in the whole day” Nolan mention with concern in his voice

“We didn’t see you guys at lunch and thought that you were together eating in some other place because of Brett” Corey start getting concerned too

“I- I text him saying that I was skipping lunch I had to finish an essay. Fuck I didn’t even ask him if it was okay”

Nolan still had another class before finishing for the day, but right now he was ready to storm out to the parking lot, and hopefully, Brett hasn’t gone home yet

“Let me call Liam, he says it was going to check on him maybe they are talking or something,” says Mason pulling out his phone trying to calm Nolan

“Yeah, thank you”

“I’m sure it’s nothing, maybe he is just not having a good day or something like that” Corey was trying, and Nolan appreciated

“I hope it’s just that and not about his nightmares”

“He still has those”

“Sometimes, they are not that regular anymore” Nolan really hopes it’s not about that looking at his shoes while remembers the first time he sees Brett post nightmare

“They are in the parking lot; he says Brett seems fine just tired” relieve takes over him after hearing Mason

“Okay, thanks guys I’ll go find him”

“I’ll give you my chemistry notes tomorrow don’t worry”

“Thanks, Corey” Nolan half shout jogging on his way to the exit

Brett would always park near the library, so Nolan knew where to find him, and it didn’t take long to see the tall figure wearing his hoodie already turn in his direction waiting for him

“Hey,” said Brett when Nolan arrives at his side taking the other hand

“Hi, are you okay?”

“I’m fine” Nolan saw Brett getting confused by his question quickly being replaced with understanding, “the others tell you I was wearing your hoodie” he only receives a nod by the other “I’m fine, just tired, Lori and I decide to go for a run last night and we lost track of time”

“So, she stays at home to rest?” Nolan relax knowing that he was okay

“Yeah, I had to hand a paper today so couldn’t avoid coming and just stay for the rest of the day”

“Did you guys have fun?”

“We did, it’s been a while since the last time we did it, so it was kind of refreshing” a small smile appear while he recalls last night “wait, don’t you have chemistry like right now?”

“Corey will give me his notes tomorrow,” Nolan says stepping closer to Brett hugging him by the waist with the taller arms over his shoulders looking up to him

“In that case, I’m going home and sleep for the rest of the day, you want to join me?”

“I’m sleep deprived most of the days, so you already know the answer” Nolan chuckles and lets Brett go to make his way to the car but the other is still holding him

“We’ll talk about that later” he looks serious and knows he won’t be able to avoid that talk so he surrenders

“Fine” Brett seems happy with that answer and leaves a small peck on Nolan’s forehead earning a smile and make their way to the car

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!:)  
> stay safe<3
> 
> You can talk or scream at me on Tumblr


End file.
